


You Smell Like Home

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Bitty, Alpha Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jack hiding he's an Omega, Kent is a jerk here, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Omega Jack, Post Jack/Kent, Pre-Slash, Scenting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: For the prompt: Omega Jack/Alpha BittyI set this during the Epikegster after the whole debacle with Kent because I love how Jack and Bitty come together in the canon, and in an Alpha/Omega world, I think them starting to get closer like this would be nice.





	

After his conversation with Shitty, Bitty had hurried upstairs to find Jack. When he had caught the lingering scent of an omega, he assumed it was due to some couple sneaking upstairs to find a quiet spot. The closer he got to Jack’s door, the stronger the scent became, and Bitty started thinking something else was going on. The scent was sharp and reeked of distress and it was coming from Jack’s room. 

Hand raised to knock, Bitty hesitated. What if Jack had just brought someone upstairs and they were nervous? He didn’t want to interrupt and, even more, he did not want to see his crush wrapped around some random omega. But, if an omega was in trouble, Bitty could not just stand there and do nothing. He was not that kind of guy and he didn’t care who it was, he would help.

The scent became even harsher, more angry than distressed now, and so did the voices in Jack’s room. 

“You can’t--you don’t come to my fucking school unannounced.”

“Because you shut me out-”

Bitty cringed that was definitely Jack’s voice and it sounded like Kent Parson was the one in their with him. After what Shitty had just told Bitty about their relationship, whatever was going in that room was not good. 

“...You know what, Zimmermann? You think you’re too fucked up to care about? That you’re not good enough? Everyone already knows what you are but it’s people like me who still care.”

“Shut up.”

The next words Bitty heard were from Jack, they were quiet and it was clear he was trying to remain calm. “G-Get out of my room.” 

Bitty had had enough, he didn’t care if he was interrupting anymore, whatever was going on in there must have messed with Jack’s scent, but it didn’t matter. Jack did not deserve to be spoken to like that. He had accomplished so much here at Samwell. 

Before he could barge in and give Kent Parson a piece of his mind, though, the door opened and Kent stormed out leaving Jack standing there looking lost. 

“Jack?” Bitty tried to keep his voice neutral, but he could tell he sounded sad and worried. Jack started to close the door, but Bitty caught it just in time. “Jack! Wait. Please.”

Jack hesitated. “Bitty...I, please, I just need to be-”

Before Jack could finish, Bitty ducked under his arm and into the room. “Jack it’s okay, promise, I won’t say-” Now that he was in the room, the scent of omega was even stronger and looking at Jack, he finally realized what Kent had been threatening Jack about. “Oh my god, Jack!”

“Bittle, shut up. Someone will hear.” Jack held his door open, “can you please just leave? This night has already not gone the way I wanted it too.”

“No, Jack. I’m not going to leave.” Bitty walked deeper into the room and took a seat on Jack’s bed. Jack tried his usual angry glare, but Bitty refused to back down. They stared at each other down for a minute before Jack shoulder’s slumped in defeat and he closed the door. 

“Fine.”

Bitty relaxed a little and patted the spot next to him. “Come on, Jack. Come talk to me. We were doing really well earlier tonight. I promise anything we talk about here does not leave this room.”

“Do you mind if we leave the light off?”

“As long as you come sit with me, we can leave it off.” 

Jack took a seat on the bed, as far away as possible from Bitty. Bitty sighed and let Jack have his space, not wanting to make him feel closed in. His scent was a little less distressed, but instead of shifting into something more neutral, now he just smelled sad and afraid. 

“So….that Kent Parson is kind of an ass.”

Jack snickered and started to relax a little. “Yeah, well we’ve both hurt each other and then we didn’t talk and he knows this big secret about me and it’s just not good.”

“Still doesn’t mean he can come up here and threaten you like that. I’m guessing y’all were more than just friends?”

Jack sighed and shifted a little closer to Bitty. Bitty tried to remain calm and keep his own scent from becoming overwhelming, but it was hard since Jack was trusting him like this. 

“Yeah, he was the first person I trusted knowing I was an omega. You know how it is in sports. All alphas and some betas. Omegas aren’t supposed to play sports, especially hockey. I take suppressants and have a special body wash that makes my scent more neutral. But since it’s just about winter break, I thought I could take a break from them and just enjoy the party. There are enough omegas here that I could blend in and maybe have some fun. I should have known better.”

Bitty was the one shifting this time, and he moved just close enough that he could reach for Jack’s hand. When Jack didn’t pull away immediately, Bitty laced their fingers together and let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with all that, Jack. It’s not fair. You’re a wonderful hockey player and it shouldn’t matter if you’re an alpha, beta, or omega. You’ve worked hard to get where you are and you’ve earned your spot on the Falconers and with us.” Jack relaxed a little more and Bitty started to feel more confident. “You don’t have to say yes, but do you want to lay down, Jack? Just rest a little?” 

“I’d like that. I’m feeling a little less on edge now, thanks to you.” Bitty moved off the bed so Jack could lay down and then covered him with his blanket. He started to go toward the door, but Jack sat up and called him back. “Bittle, wait. I thought you were going to stay?”

Freezing, Bitty tried to find that calm place again. “I wasn’t sure if, I didn’t want you to feel obligated.”

Jack laughed. “I don’t. I want you to stay. Please?”

“Can’t say no to that, now can I?” Bitty slipped his shoes off and got into bed with Jack, trying his best to remember he was just doing this as a friend. 

He had planned on staying on top of the covers and letting his scent comfort Jack, but Jack wasn’t having any of it. He lifted the blanket over them both and rested his head on Bitty’s chest, and slung an arm around Bitty’s waist. 

When Bitty felt Jack’s nose at his throat scenting him, he closed his eyes and tried to think of other things. “You always smell so good, Bits. Like vanilla, and apples, and home.”

Closing his eyes and telling himself Jack was only saying these things because he was tired and coming down from what had happened, Bitty closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Now that Jack was calm, his scent was so enticing and Bitty wished he never had to leave this bed. Carding his fingers through Jack’s hair, he could feel Jack relax even further. 

Once his breathing had evened out and become steady, Bitty kissed the top of Jack’s head and whispered. “You smell like home too, Jack. Like ice and cinnamon and like everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Jack started to stir and Bitty was afraid he’d been awake for that confession. When Jack just snuggled even closer and threw his leg over Bitty, Bitty calmed down and let himself drift off to sleep as well. 

Bitty woke early the next morning, and for once, he was up before Jack. They had remained entangled all night and as Bitty carefully got out from under Jack, he tried to ignore the way his alpha instincts were screaming at him to stay. Hurrying across the hall, he jumped into his own bed and pulled Senor Bun close to his chest and tried to forget how good it had felt having Jack wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting prompts at our tumblr account.


End file.
